A Misfortunate Night?
by YaoiForLyfee
Summary: Jace was the golden haired angel Alec couldn't have...until he met Magnus Bane the night before the first day of college.
1. Chapter 1

**Alec's POV**

I downed my fifth shot of vodka as I watched Jace makeout with some girl he'd just met, groping her. The sound of other club-goers flooded my ears and my eyes went blurry from tears. Jace, who I've known for years. Jace, who I knew better than anyone else. Jace, the golden haired angel I couldn't have. I looked down at my empty shot glass and was about to order another when someone sat down very close to me. I looked up and was met by beautiful golden cat-like eyes. One winked at me as the owner of the eyes ordered two shots. He handed one to me and downed the other. And drank mine in one gulp.

"Thanks." I managed to get out. God, this guy was hot. He was wearing _very_ tight jeans with a mesh shirt, hair spiked up, glitter EVERYWHERE. He smirked as he caught me staring.

"Your quite welcome...?" It took me a second to long to register what he was saying

"Oh, uh, Alec." Was my speech slurred? It didn't seem to matter.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane." His voice was a seductive purr. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." He leaned in closer and began an onslaught of flirting. I didn't really listen, just watched those perfect lips move. Before I knew it, my lips were on his, and his tongue quickly gained entrance to my mouth. I moaned slightly and his arms slipped around me, pulling me closer. His hand slipped into the back of my pants and squeezed my ass. I don't know how it happened but I was suddenly up against a wall, and his crotch was rubbing against mine. God, I was so hard. We both moaned as my hips bucked into his. My hands were in his hair and both of his hands were down my pants or up my shirt and then-Izzy was pulling Magnus off of me, yelling about how college started tomorrow and this was not the time for me to be getting drunk and flailing my virginity around like a mad man! Although I seem to recall her doing just that plenty of times. Uh oh. Everything was getting black and my head found it's way to the floor. I had passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and my head pounding. I groaned and slapped my hand on my phone, turning the alarm off. I sat up and pain laced through my skull. _God, was this what a hangover felt like? How did Izz deal with it so often?_ I glanced at my nightstand. Gatorade, hangover pills, and a note from Izzy. _God, I love my sister._ I thought back to last night. _Why did I get so drunk? Oh yeah, the crushing reality that I would never be loved back by my brother. What else happened?_ A blush suddenly rose to my cheeks. I had made out with another guy. He had grinded on me. The memory made me hard all over again. Dammit! I got up and started the shower, foggy images of the night before keeping my arousal up. I got in the shower. Time to take care of my...issue. While I was jerking off I found myself moaning his name. That was definitely new. I was moaning a guy's name I barely remembered. Great start to the day, Alec.

**I know this is a short chapter, I just wanted to throw something up here real quick for you guys. Better chapters to come over the weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magnus's POV**

Radiant blue eyes looked at me lustfully and a hand encircled my cock, going up and down. I moaned. "Alec." Moans turned into screams of that angels name as a reached climax. Alec licked his lips sensually, then nuzzled my cheek, purring. _Wait, purring?_ He licked my cheek, then bit my ear rather hard. I woke up with a start and pushed Chairman away. "Damn you." I muttered and sat up. I felt sticky cum in between my legs. Another hot dream. I'd had them before, but not about a guy I'd just met in a bar and NOT fucked. Still, it was a pretty great start to the day.

**Again, super super short, I know. But I'm on a tight schedule here. Bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alec's POV**

I settled into my seat and pulled out the necessary things I would need for my first class. My thoughts kept wandering back to the night before, which was a dangerous place to let my thoughts go. I didn't even look up as the teacher came in, I was too lost in my thoughts. I did look up when rather tight jeans came into view. _Shit. _I was met by golden, cat-like eyes and a smirk. _Why did I sit in the front, why!? _

"Well, if it isn't Alec." I gulped. "H-hello Mag-Mr. Bane." That infernal smirk returned to Magnus's lips. "Would you care to answer the question I asked you?" _Oops._ I let myself get carried away in my thoughts. For the rest of the class Magnus constantly called on me to answer questions. By the end of the class I felt like my voice would go out. I ended up being the last one to leave the class room. Before I got a foot out the door a tan arm reached around me and closed it. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Not so fast, Alexander." The way he said my name, so sensually, made heat rise to my cheeks. "Are you sure you don't think you'll have trouble in my class? I could give you some..." Magnus's hand slid underneath my shirt and up my chest. "Extra credit." He leaned real close and nipped my ear.

"NO." That came out more forcefully than I wanted it to. I made myself grab his arm and tug it out of my shirt. "I don't need any extra credit! What happened last night...I was drunk, okay?" A soft chuckle near my ear.

"Whatever you say, Alexander." Magnus opened the door for me, but just before I left pinched my ass, eliciting a squeak from me. I practically ran out of his class room, and I could feel his eyes following me the whole time.

**Yeah...I lied about writing over the weekend. Sorry! Shit got in the way. Hope ya'll enjoyed this! I know Malec did. *Wiggles eyebrows***


End file.
